


Too Short to Ride

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: Based off of my Asanoya headcanon list on Tumblr @Volleygaydorks .





	Too Short to Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's super cringe-worthy and not gonna go back and read over it...

      Today was gonna be the greatest day of my existence! Daichi-San and Suga-San are taking me and Asahi-san to Funland!!! I'm so excited to go, I've never been in my entire life. Daichi said it was really corny and doesn't even come close to living up to its name. He's full of pessimistic thoughts about the place. Of course he has been here multiple times already, so maybe he was right? Whatever. Suga told me that it was more for kids. Then Asahi teased me by saying that it would be the perfect place for me.

       I sat there, pouting as Daichi drove us to our thrilling destination. We had spent an two hours in this miserable piece of junk. Now we were finally in Tokyo, about five minutes away from Funland.

"Eee I can't wait to ride the wooden roller coaster!!" I shouted.

"Ah I heard some people died on that ride," Asahi shrunk back in his seat and his eyes widened.

"Oh wow Asahi, are you really scared of that old thing?" Suga chuckled, from the passenger seat.

"Nooooo," Asahi trailed off.

"Yeah you are, you big, wimpy, dope," I jabbed him in his side.

"Ouch! I'm going to kill you Noya!" Asahi threatened and ruffled my hair roughly, "you shouldn't be messing with giants when you're a dwarf."

"Why you little-

        The car threw us forward as it came to a dead stop.

"We're here! Are you two going to behave? Or do we have to seperate and chaperone you two?" Daichi asked.

"No sir!" We chimed obediently.  
   
"Alright," he sighed and opened the door.

"I don't trust them one bit," Suga added.

     They laughed at his remark and smiled from ear to ear. Asahi rolled his eyes and approached the two boys. I followed my tall friend and glared at the three with jealousy. They were all so tall, and I was a tiny pest. I envied how cool it appeared go be above others. It must be pretty satisfying.  
         Daichi gave us our tickets and we entered the park. Security eyed the intimidating brunette, Asahi, who smiled awkwardly. If they only knew how wimpy he really was. It's was very ironic that such a scary looking person acted so meek and wimpy.  
         Excitement pulsed through my veins as rides surrounded us. Asahi grinned at me with joy and smacked me on the back.

"We're going on every one," he declared boldly.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled out.

     Daichi and Suga whipped around to scold us in publice, for being so "obnoxious". I shrugged and made my way to the "Road Rager" ride, unaware of what it might be.

"Noya!" Asahi whimpered as Daichi got flustered.

"Come on dude, don't  be such a wuss," I teased.

     Asahi's face drooped and he beamed at em through dull eyes. He glanced back at Suga, who shook his head in disapproval and back at me. I implored him with my pleading expression, the one he couldn't resist. In an instant, he bolted over to meet me. Suga and Daichi scoffed from behind us as we made our way to the line.

    Fortunately,  it wasn't a lengthy wait. The ride was in sight and I could smell the putrid scent of vomit. I saw Asahi shiver in disgust. The ride was these seperate trucks that had a wheel in the middle of them. The trucks would spin if you turned your wheel, while they sat on a rotating platform. Kids squealed with joy while their parents forced themselves not to hurl. I turned to gaze up at Asahi.

"This looks so bad ass!" I exclaimed.

"It kind of looks nauseating," he quivered.

    I slapped hid arm and cackled outrageously as he winced.

"Man you are a hoot!" I told him.

"Next!" The operator announced and opened the gate to the ride.

"Yes!" I whispered.

      Asahi followed me into the green truck and sat down. His knees were taller than the wheel in the center. I held my laughter in as he struggled to clip his seat belt, which was extended to its maximum length. He barely clipped it over his waist. I however, fit perfectly. Of course, I disregarded the seat belt, seat belts are lame. I gripped the wheel tightly, waiting for our ride to begin. The operator stepped over to us and checked Asahi's seat belt, smirking as it gripped his waist.

"Aren't you a little big for these rides?" The female operator asked.

"Yeah but he wanted to ride so I had to go with him," Asahi lied.

"Hmm. Can you tell your kid to buckle his seat belt?" She directed her attention to me.

"KID? I'M NO K-

"Right. Buckle up son," Asahi smiled slyly at me.

     Ignoring his taunts, I reluctantly buckled my seat belt and tightened it so it fit snug around my waist. Asahi began to flirt with the surprisingly beautiful operator. This made me grow impatient so I decided to interrupt.

"Hey we don't have all day here," I rudely interrupted.

"Well then," the lady huffed and left us.

     Asahi turned to me and pouted because I ruined his chance. Then again she looked like the slut type, so technically I saved him. Of course he wouldn't believe that.

"Here we go!" I shouted excitedly as the platform began to rotate.

"Great," Asahi grumbled sarcastically.

   I spun the wheel excitedly, making the car whirl. Asahi gripped his stomach and began to grow sick. After 3 everlasting minutes of joy, the ride came to a slow stop. I unbuckled quickly and got out of the cart, rushing to Asahi's side. He bent over and clenched his stomach. Pity stabbed me as I heard him hurl. Maybe next time I won't force him to go with me?

"No more spinning rides for you," I laughed awkwardly.

    Asahi coughed and started to get up as the operator came over. Her face fell sour as the stench of vomit filled the air.

"Well someone got too excited," she muttered, holding her nose.

"S-sorry ma'am," Asahi apologized frantically as we departed the ride.

     Suga and Daichi were nowhere to be seen when we walked out. We sat down for a few, before going onto other rides.

    By the end of the day, we had been on all of the rides and here we sat eating ice cream with Suga and Daichi. Rides whirled past us blowing our hair around. Lucky Asahi , his hair was in a bun but that was because his hair was extremely long and beautiful. You didn't hear that last part.

"Have you guys been on the Chopper?" Daichi asked us.

"No! Where is it? I wanna go on it!" I blurted out through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Daichi snapped and then answered, "plus it's righr in front of you doofus."

"Yes sir-REALLY?" I squealed, "I've got to ride it! Come on Asahi!"

    I nearly jumped and touched the sky when I saw how awesome the Chopper was. The blue and black ride towered over us and it's carts whizzed above us, twisting upside down. Asahi almost dropped his ice cream at the sight.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head "no."

"Fine you big wuss, I'll go by myself," I stomped off, hoping he'd follow.

"Ah no! You'll die!!!" Asahi wailed.

    The line was incredibly long, how was I ever going to ride this before the park closes? I groaned as snotty kids cried and screamed. Wasn't this an adult ride? Ughhhh. Where were Daichi and Suga when you needed them?  
They would scold these Satan spawns until their pants dampened. It felt like hours of a wait but eventually I found myself at the gate. Confidently I strode to the ride, but was stopped by the operator's outstretched arm.

"Hold it there kid, you're not tall enough," He laughed, "you can't ride unless you have an adult with you."

"WHAT?!! BUT I JUST STOOD IN LINE FOR 2 FLIPPING HOURS!!!" I protested loudly.

"Too bad, you're holding up the line," he snapped and shoved me back.  
   
      Kids and parents laughed as I stomped off. One of them said "That's one angry midget." I'll show em angry midget! I need an adult, that is so ridiculous! Wait, I have a plan. I came out to see Asahi bawling while Suga and Daichi patted him on the back.

"What's the matter you big dope?" I asked as I approached them.

    Asahi jerked up and flung his arms around me.

"I thought you weren't going to make it Noya," he sniffled as he began to suffocate me in his tight embrace.

"I might not make it because of you," I managed to grunt.

"Oh stop it you two. Noya, how was the ride?" Suga wondered.

"THEY SAID I WAS TOO SHORT GOD DAMN IT!" I shouted furiously.

"Well that's not fair," Asahi pointed out.

"They said I couldn't go without an adult and I was thinking y-

"Absolutely not, don't put Asahi through that. You know he's afraid of heights," Daichi warned.

"Daichi and I are going, so maybe you can come along?" Suga offered while  Daichi shook his head 'no'.

"PLEASEEEE!!!" I begged him imploringly.

"Fine," he sighed, getting a concerned glance from Daichi.  
"Sure, I'd love to," I didn't hesitate.

"Oh fine I'll go," Asahi sighed.  
   
"You sure?" Suga pressed.

"I'm sure," he grinned nervously.

"Let's go!" I declared and dashed to the line.

    They followed up and we stalled in line as it stayed put. Daichi and Suga eyed us disapprovingly as I teased the children in front of us and Asahi began to become an apologetic mess. The parents glared and shuffled their kids forward, away from us.

"Next!" The grouchy guy yelled at us, after an hour of waiting.

"FINALLY!" I cheered.

"Yeah, yeah kid. You better go on before I tell your dad on you," he scowled, "You're a real sn-

    He trailed off at the sight of Asahi looming over the conductor, appearing unintentionally terrorizing. The conductor nodded grimly and let us pass. My hands shook in utter excitement as I saw the wicked ride in front of us. Asahi began to quiver as we sat in the two-seater ride. Our legs dangled from where we sat. The guy came and tightened our restraints.

"You ready?" I squealed.

"Not entirely," Asahi croaked.  
   
"It's not too late to back out," Suga called from his car with Daichi.

"Come on Asahi! Don't leave me," I whined, kicking my legs.

"Noya," he groaned, "Okay fine."

"Alright folks, the ride is now in motion," the voice boomed from the intercom as the ride jerked forward.

      The Chopper began to lift us off the ground, aiming our gazes above us to see the back of the cart that Daichi and Suga. My stomach lurched as it felt like my insides were sliding into my throat. Asahi grunted in discomfort. The ride then came to a dead stop as we hovered above the whole park. It felt as if our toes could touch the clouds. Oh no.

   With an ear-splitting screech, our cart was dropped backward like a pendulum swinging in a clock, back and forth. The motion was non-stop and I heard Asahi puking out his insides. I screamed with half-thrill and half-fear, fear of falling. Daichi and Suga yelled while laughing insanely as our bodies were thrown back and forth. Someone stop this thing! Everything was a blur and I thought it couldn't be any worse but I was wrong. Suddenly the cart twisted and spun around as we swung back and forth. What the hell? How was this possible? I strained to see Asahi passed out as I clung to the ride. Uh-oh. Daichi and Suga were now facing us, their faces full of joy. How could they be so happy? This was scary!

  After a few agonizing minutes, the ride slurred and slowed it's pace. Our carts stopped spinning and I jabbed Asahi roughly. His head jerked up and his huge, chocolate eyes opened in an instant. Thank the Lord.

"Wow Asahi you really took the blow!" Suga joked after their restraints had been lifted.

"What?" Asahi grunted in confusion and stared at us blankly.

"Haha wow, he doesn't remember," I laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah! I'm never doing that again," he told me with a serious tone.

"Sure you w-

"Wow you actually rode on this?! That's super brave!" A girl approached us as we walked out.

   Oh great, I thought sarcastically. Asahi then disregarded her and turned to me.

"Ready to go son?" He grabbed my hand tightly.

"Sure daddy!" I smirked and gladly accepted his gesture.

    We strode off and left her in the dust. What a good day? I'm never too short to ride, especially with this gentle giant by my side!

 

 

 

        

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING THIS SHIT TO THE END! LOVE YOU SM!


End file.
